


Squeaky Clean

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Based off of a request, Link is a hairdresser, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rhett is a window cleaner, X-posted from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is a window washer who sees Link naked by accident. Cute awkwardness ensues. X-posted from my tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr, and x-posted it here. If you want to request anything on there, it's the same username! <3

Rhett whistled happily as he scrubbed the windows of the nice house he had been commissioned to do. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, what could go wrong on a day like this?

Quite a bit, apparently. 

Rhett wiped away the suds with his squeegee, revealing at once the most amazing and most awkward thing he'd seen all day. 

The customer was inside, completely stark naked.

Rhett gave an involuntary cry of surprise, which prompted the man inside (stop thinking about those slim hips and strong legs, Rhett!) to turn around and scream in his turn. Rhett jerked backwards, and his cry of shock turned to one of terror as he fell off of his stepstool. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" The customer looked anxiously down. Rhett groaned and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to get up, and fell back. "Actually, no. Not fine." The customer - Rhett needed another name for him - looked at him anxiously. "What is it? Hold on, I'm coming down." A minute later, the customer was at his side. "What hurts?" Rhett rubbed as best he could as his back. "It's my back. I think I'll be fine if I rest a while." He squinted up at the other man. "I'm Rhett McLaughlin, by the way." He extended his hand. "Link Neal," said the customer, shaking it.

Rhett drove away an hour later, an hour of getting-to-know-you with Link. Link was apparently a hairdresser, he had forgotten that Rhett was coming over (which was why he was naked) he was a cat person, and he was free on Saturday.


End file.
